Hate loving you
by MissLujuria93
Summary: De un momento a otro, la perfecta y apacible vida de Madara ha dado un giro de 360º: La traición del hombre al que llamaba padre, el abandono de su madre... pero, sin duda, el cambio más significativo llegará junto al nuevo integrante de la familia Uchiha: Hashirama Senju.


Hi :3

No podía dejar de escribir sobre este par, así que aquí me reporto con un desvarío más *-* Espero que sea de su agrado, y de antemano mil gracias por la lectura ^^

* * *

Madara suspiró por enésima vez desde que dio inicio aquella mañana; la frustración en su semblante era más que evidente. Tras darle el último sorbo a su cerveza, apretó el puño en torno al envase vacío, contrayendo la lámina de aluminio con facilidad. Desde el extremo opuesto del diván en el que se encontraban, Tajima le observaba en silencio. La tensión flotando en el ambiente acabó por crispar los nervios del muchacho.

—¡¿Por qué tiene que venir aquí ese tío?! —estalló, golpeando la mesa en frente suya y sobresaltando a su acompañante.

—¡Ten cuidado con lo que dices, Madara! —Le reprendió Tajima—. ¡Te recuerdo que _ese tío_ es tú hermano, y tiene el mismo derecho que tú de estar aquí!

Madara se incorporó de un salto y empezó a deambular como si fuera un alma en pena por cada rincón que formaba el salón principal de la residencia de los Uchiha. Era muy consciente de que se avecinaban grandes cambios en su vida, aunque no por ello estaba dispuesto a aceptarlos sin más.

—Hijo, yo... —Tajima infló el pecho, reuniendo al fin el valor necesario para mantener esa conversación que había estado postergando únicamente por temor a ser juzgado por el muchacho—. Sé que una situación como la nuestra no se asimila de la noche a la mañana, y comprendo el dolor, la confusión y la decepción que sientes, pero... —suspiró, atusándose la melena en un gesto nervioso tras sentir la gélida mirada del menor clavada en su figura—. Si pudiera volver atrás en el tiempo y hacer las cosas de otra forma no necesitaría pensármelo. Pero no es así, y lo único que me queda ahora es asumir las consecuencias de mis errores y tratar de enmendarlos... Espero que lo entiendas...

Madara curvó los labios en una sonrisa repleta de cinismo.

—Bonito discurso, casi logras conmoverme...

—Hijo...

—Deja de llamarme así. Yo no soy nada tuyo.

Las palabras de Madara atravesaron a Tajima, troceándole el corazón. Sabía que, en circunstancias como aquellas, era fácil que brotaran por sí solas; sin embargo, eso no las hacía menos dolorosas.

—Madara...

—¿Quieres saber algo? —Madara apretó los puños hasta que las uñas se le incrustaron en la carne. Podía sentir como la sangre bullía en sus venas a medida que sus pensamientos fluían y alimentaban su furia—. Cuando supe que ese bastardo existía y que había sido el responsable de que mamá decidiera abandonarnos como a perros, renegué de tu maldita y asquerosa sangre hasta cansarme...

—Madara, por favor...

—Quise mataros... a los dos...

—¡Madara!

—Me pregunté varias veces a mí mismo si sería capaz... —Por primera vez en semanas, Madara se atrevió a encarar a su padre—. Este podría ser un buen momento para comprobarlo, ¿no te parece?

—¡Ya basta! —voceó Tajima. El gesto diabólico de Madara había logrado intimidarle por un instante.

El inquietante silencio que los envolvió fue roto enseguida por el timorato sonido de un timbre.

—Ese debe de ser Hashirama. Te suplico que te comportes... —musitó Tajima, sin obtener una respuesta. Suspiró, hastiado, y añadió—: Su madre acaba de morir. Al igual que tú, es demasiado joven para salir adelante por sus propios medios y nosotros somos los únicos familiares a los que puede recurrir...

—¡Yo no tengo nada que ver con ese...!

—¡Madara!

El timbre fue presionado con mayor insistencia.

—Discutiremos este tema con calma —concluyó Tajima, encaminándose hacia el portón de la entrada. Cuando este se abrió, dejando ver la rígida y corpulenta silueta de su hijo menor, sintió que el corazón se le desbocaba—. Hashirama...

—Hola, pa... Tajima... —saludó el muchacho, esbozando una pequeña sonrisa.

—Por favor, pasa —Le invitó Tajima, haciéndose a un lado.

Las miradas de ambos hermanos se cruzaron, escrutándose mutuamente durante unos instantes. Ante la falta de iniciativa por parte de Madara, el recién llegado extendió un brazo hacia él y expuso la palma de su mano, ensanchando la sonrisa.

—Madara, ¿verdad? Encantado de cono...

De repente, la mano del joven Uchiha le rodeó el cuello. Aunque la presión ejercida por sus dedos era muy débil, Hashirama puso todos sus sentidos en alerta .

—¡Madara! —bramó Tajima, siendo ignorado por el muchacho.

—No sé cómo tienes el valor de dirigirte a mí después de haber destruido mi familia... —masculló Madara entre dientes, apretando ligeramente el agarre de sus dedos—. Escúchame muy bien, porque no voy a repetirlo más veces: Me da igual que la zorra de tu madre se acostara con mi padre y que, después, se dejara preñar por él... —Hashirama afiló la mirada, aunque guardó silencio—. Esta es mi casa, y cualquier privilegio que creas tener por tu condición de bastardo huérfano y desamparado está solo en tu cabeza. Recuérdalo mientras estés aquí...

Sin esperar una contestación, Madara soltó a su hermano y se volvió con toda la tranquilidad que aún era capaz de mostrar, atravesando el amplio salón en dirección a la ensortijada escalera de madera que comunicaba las dos plantas de la vivienda.

—¡Te advertí que no le faltaras al respeto! —exclamó Tajima, viendo con gran impotencia como el muchacho desaparecía tras una pared lateral. Suspiró, volviéndose hacia un pensativo Hashirama—. Por favor, perdónale —continuó, sacando a su hijo menor de su trance—. Han sido demasiadas emociones en muy poco tiempo...

—Lo entiendo, Tajima, no te preocupes —concedió Hashirama.

En realidad, el rechazo de Madara no le afectaba en lo más mínimo: Era algo con lo que ya contaba desde un principio. No habían sido sus acciones ni sus crudas palabras las que le habían perturbado, sino sus ojos; esas profundas esferas negras que parecían arder al entrar en contacto con las suyas. Por alguna razón, Hashirama se había sentido enormemente atraído por ellas.

...

Durante los siguientes días, apenas hubo interacción entre los miembros de la familia Uchiha; cualquier acercamiento propiciado por Tajima y Hashirama acababa frustrado por las agresiones verbales de Madara, quien se negaba rotundamente a colaborar, dificultando la convivencia cada vez más.

Eran cerca de las tres y media de la tarde del domingo. La calma y el silencio reinaban, por unos instantes, en la residencia de los Uchiha. Con paso resuelto, Madara cruzó el portón de la entrada y caminó en línea recta hacia la escalera principal. Subió a la segunda planta y fue hasta donde se encontraban las habitaciones. Sin previo aviso, ingresó en la que estaba siendo ocupada por su hermano, y bramó nada más ubicarlo:

—¡Hashirama!

Lentamente, el nombrado apartó la vista del libro que, por varias horas, le había absorbido la conciencia.

—No puedo evitar que compartamos techo y universidad, pero si tengo que aguantar tu presencia durante las clases mi vida será un maldito infierno...

—Pues lo siento mucho... —replicó Hashirama con toda tranquilidad, dirigiendo nuevamente su atención de las páginas del libro—, pero no voy a trasladarme por los caprichos de un niño arrogante y consentido...

—¿Me estás retando? —espetó el joven Uchiha, cuya pose amenazante y mirada llameante de furia le hacían parecer un animal salvaje marcando el territorio.

—No. Te estoy informando de que no siempre haré lo que a ti te convenga —aclaró Hashirama, dejando el libro sobre la cama.

Madara sonrió de medio lado.

—Si te reúnes con la zorra de tu madre será suficiente para mi...

Hashirama se irguió con rapidez. Instintivamente, Madara dio un paso hacia atrás. En dos zancadas llegó a su lado, y, sin vacilar un instante, le estampó el puño en la cara con tanta fuerza que Madara trastabilló para evitar caer de bruces al suelo.

—Bastardo... —escupió Madara, limpiando con el dorso de la mano izquierda el rastro de sangre que avanzaba por su mentón.

Sus orbes de ébano se habían transformado en dos llamaradas intensas que amenazaban con reducirlo todo a escombros. Jamás hubiera previsto semejante reacción, no en alguien como Hashirama, cuya capacidad para dominar sus emociones le hacía parecer inhumano. El joven apretó la mandíbula. Bajo ningún concepto permitiría que aquel intruso lo achantara; no le cedería el control.

Cuando Madara hizo el amago de incorporarse, Hashirama se sentó sobre su estómago y asió con firmeza sus muñecas, estrellándolas contra el gélido suelo de mármol.

—¡¿Crees que eres el único que merece comprensión?! ¡¿El único que es digno de lástima?! —estalló Hashirama, incrustando los dedos en la trémula carne —. ¡Tuve que dejar toda mi vida atrás para buscar la caridad de un hombre que ni siquiera sabía que existía! ¡Al menos tú cuentas con privilegios en esta casa! ¡Esos que te permiten desquitarte como lo has hecho hasta ahora! —El cuerpo del joven era sacudido por violentos temblores. Parecía estar a punto de desmoronarse—. ¡¿Y yo qué, Madara?! ¡Dime! ¡¿Con quién me desahogo?!

Incapaz de proferir sonido alguno, Madara se limitaba a observar el rostro compungido de su hermano, ahora surcado por todas aquellas lágrimas que, durante días y contra los deseos de su dueño, habían luchado por derramarse. Al cabo de unos instantes, Hashirama respiró hondamente y se apartó del cuerpo ajeno para, después, abandonar la estancia con parsimonia, dejando tras de sí a un Madara totalmente inmóvil y absorto.

...

Un golpe seco le hizo recobrar abruptamente la conciencia. Alarmado, Hashirama miró el reloj digital situado en el extremo derecho del cabecero de su cama, el cual marcaba las cinco y diez de la madrugada. El joven se incorporó y, con sigilo, bajó las escaleras hasta la planta principal. Pese a la oscuridad que le envolvía, pudo vislumbrar una silueta que se tambaleaba junto al portón de la entrada, chocando contra los muebles más cercanos y las propias paredes a medida que iba avanzando por el recibidor.

El joven tanteó a su alrededor en busca de algún objeto contundente que pudiera servirle como arma. Finalmente, sus dedos palparon lo que, según la percepción de su dueño, debía de ser uno de los atizadores de la chimenea. Hashirama lo empuñó con firmeza, y, lentamente, fue acortando las distancias hasta que su objetivo estuvo lo bastante cerca para asestarle un golpe.

—Mierda... ¿Dónde demonios estoy? —Le escuchó gemir con voz lastimera.

—¿Madara? —Desorientado, Hashirama buscó el interruptor de la luz, el cual reveló al ser presionado la identidad del supuesto intruso—. Joder... ¿De dónde vienes? Me has asustado...

—No es... asunto tuyo... —espetó el joven Uchiha entre hipidos.

—Claro que lo es, podría haberte matado —suspiró Hashirama—, aunque, con la borrachera que traes, igual ni te habrías enterado. Anda, déjame ayudarte... —Sujetó al mayor por la cintura y le instó a rodearle el cuello con un brazo. A continuación, le condujo lentamente hacia el sofá más amplio del salón, donde dejó caer su cuerpo con cuidado—. Tendrás que pasar la noche aquí. Te bajaré una manta y almohadas... —musitó, apartándole el flequillo de la frente en una caricia insospechadamente tierna.

Hashirama emprendió camino hacia el dormitorio de su hermano, mientras este se hacía un perfecto ovillo. No tardó en volver con la manta y las almohadas prometidas, y tras cubrir aquel frágil y trémulo cuerpo y acomodarlo sobre su lecho provisional, se sentó en el hueco dejado por sus piernas flexionadas y comenzó a susurrar:

—Mañana no recordarás nada de lo que voy a decir, pero... siento lo que pasó ayer; aunque eso no significa que no te lo merecieras...

Madara gimió quedamente, sin variar ni un ápice su postura corporal. Fue entonces cuando, al escrutar el perfil visible de su rostro, Hashirama creyó distinguir un pequeño cerco violáceo alrededor del ojo. Una marca de la que él no había sido causante. Para cerciorarse, el muchacho se inclinó sobre su figura, siendo sobresaltado por un chillido entrecortado de Madara tras rozar su costado sin darse cuenta. Preocupado, Hashirama le desprendió de su camisa con extremo cuidado, revelando los múltiples rasguños y hematomas en su piel.

—¿Quién te ha hecho esto? —indagó con el pulso acelerado. En respuesta, Madara trató de incorporarse torpemente, siendo aplacado al instante por la presión que la mano contraria ejerció sobre su pecho—. Tiene que verte un médico, avisaré a Tajima —anunció. Tras alzarse completamente, atrapó el rostro ajeno con los dedos de su mano derecha, forzándole a encararle—. Por favor, no te muevas hasta que bajemos, ¿vale? —Aunque permaneciera en silencio, sabía que Madara le entendía a pesar de su estado. Su mirada no parecía desenfocada, y su expresión era serena.

Agotado física y mentalmente, el joven Uchiha apenas atinó a observar los movimientos del más joven hasta que, finalmente, el peso de sus párpados fue demasiado grande.

...

—Su hijo ha tenido mucha suerte, señor Uchiha: Los exámenes que se le aplicaron no han revelado lesiones internas, derrames o huesos fracturados. Tan solo necesita reposo y algo de paciencia —comunicó el doctor Hatake, esbozando una pequeña sonrisa al contemplar el cambio de semblante de Tajima, quien suspiró y alzó la mirada como si estuviese agradeciendo en silencio la respuesta a una plegaria —. ¿Desea que el hospital interponga una demanda contra los responsables del altercado?

—No será necesario. Madara asegura que fue él quien inició el conflicto y que ni siquiera conocía a sus agresores...

—Tenga en cuenta que podría estar actuando bajo algún tipo de coacción... —insistió el doctor, mirándole con seriedad.

—Le aseguro que no es el caso. Conozco a mi hijo, mucho mejor de lo que él mismo imagina. Sé que está diciendo la verdad...

—Como quiera —concedió el doctor, quien se despidió finalmente con una reverencia.

A espaldas de Tajima, Hashirama era consumido por la ira. Pese a haberse mantenido al margen de la conversación, sus oídos habían permanecido atentos a esta en todo momento.

«¿En qué estabas pensando, idiota?»

Cuando los temblores de su cuerpo remitieron, el muchacho irrumpió en la habitación donde su hermano se hallaba ingresado. Madara dormitaba en la misma posición que adoptó en el sofá de su vivienda horas antes. Hashirama hizo el amago de retroceder, pero un fugaz parpadeo delató al joven Uchiha en el último instante.

—Hey... —lo llamó, curvando inconscientemente los labios —. Me alegro de que estés bien. Lo creas o no, me afectó verte en ese estado...

Ante la ausencia de una respuesta, Hashirama se aproximó hacia la cama y se sentó a los pies de la misma, observando detenidamente a un Madara que nada tenía que ver con el que había conocido anteriormente; su mirada apagada, su expresión desvalida... Parecía una fiera herida que había sido arrancada brutalmente de sus dominios y despojada de su orgullo.

—Oye... No voy a destituirte del lugar que te corresponde; ese nunca ha sido mi objetivo, así que puedes estar tranquilo —comunicó el más joven—. Sólo quiero que entiendas que no somos responsables de lo que hicieron nuestros padres, y que es absurdo que nos ataquemos mutuamente por algo que ya no tiene solución...

Inmediatamente, Madara comenzó a temblar, y su mirada se aguó al igual que su puño izquierdo se cerró en torno a las sábanas, estrujándolas entre los dedos. Hashirama se incorporó y se posicionó junto al cabecero, inclinándose sobre el otro joven hasta rozar con los labios la piel humedecida de su pómulo.

A los pocos segundos, Tajima tocó la puerta, forzando a su hijo menor a crear distancia entre ambos.

—¿Puedes dejarnos un rato a solas, Hashirama? —inquirió el hombre, dirigiéndole al nombrado una mirada suplicante ante la que no tuvo más remedio que ceder.

Ignorando por completo la presencia de su padre, Madara repetía en su cabeza una y otra vez las palabras que Hashirama le había susurrado al oído justo antes de que su padre entrase en la habitación: «Si vuelves a buscarte problemas afuera, el próximo en darte una paliza seré yo...»

...

—No has abierto la boca desde que saliste del hospital, y de eso hace ya una semana. ¿Piensas estar así mucho tiempo? —cuestionó Tajima, contemplando a su hijo mayor con impaciencia. Al saberse, nuevamente, desdeñado, reopló y se atusó la melena como acostumbraba a hacer siempre que los nervios amenazaban con tomar el control de su ser—. Tengo cosas que hacer, os dejaré solos un par de horas. Si ocurre cualquier cosa, llamadme, ¿de acuerdo? —El único que asintió fue Hashirama. Madara se limitó a acomodarse sobre el sofá que había ocupado durante horas, centrando sus cinco sentidos en la fina pantalla del televisor ubicado en frente suya, aún cuando su contenido carecía de interés para él—. Bien... Hasta luego...

Tras el suave portazo que anunció la salida de Tajima, el único sonido que prevaleció en la estancia fue el emitido por el mismo electrodoméstico. Al cabo de un rato, este fue desconectado por Hashirama, quien no dudó en sentarse junto a su acompañante, rompiendo el silencio allí formado con su sutil voz.

—Sé que no tenemos la confianza, pero puedes hablar conmigo de lo que quieras. Dónde y cuándo sea, no importa. Prometo escucharte y ayudarte en lo que pueda... —El joven alargó una mano hacia el rostro contrario, gesto repudiado por Madara, quien se puso en pie rápidamente tras abofetear la extremidad con fuerza.

—Puedes guardarte tu jodida lástima... —siseó, observándole con su acostumbrado desprecio—. Y, por favor, para ya con eso. Odio a la gente hipócrita, aunque esté acostumbrado a tratar con ella... Después de todo lo que hemos dicho y hecho, ¿pretendes hacerme creer que te importa mi bienestar de la noche a la mañana? No me hasgas reir —El joven emitió una carcajada carente de humor—. No sabes cuánto me asquea que una parte de tu sangre sea idéntica a la mía. Nunca había odido tanto a alguien... Ni siquiera a tú madre...

Lejos de perder la calma como sucedió la última vez que se enfrentaron, Hashirama se levantó despacio y caminó rumbo hacia su dormitorio, deteniéndose al pie de la escalera solo para cruzar unas últimas palabras con el Uchiha.

—Siento que pienses así. Avísame cuando vuelvas a ser una persona coherente. Si es que lo has sido alguna vez...

Finalmente, el silencio fue el gobernante absoluto del lugar.

* * *

Una lluvia de tomates? Insultos? Amenazas? Collejas en la nuca? Todo es bien recibido, por doloroso que sea! e_e Kisses&Hugs!


End file.
